1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet portals, and more particularaly is directed to a pet portal which is simple to construct, and which can be readily built in kit form for placement on a door leading to the outside of the building where the pet resides. The pet portal included an actuating means for lifting a vertical panel up and down with a horizontal panel, on which the pet can sit, affixed to the vertical panel. The weight of the pet overcomes the force of the actuating means and pushes the vertical panel and horizontal panel downwardly thereby uncovering the opening in the door to permit the pet to pass through the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been issued for pet portals of various types. Such devices, although showing a usable device, are more complicated and expensive to build than the device proposed by applicants, which is very simple and inexpensive to build and which works with perfect dependability and closes the opening when not in use to prevent loss caused by exposure of the inside of the building to the outside elements.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims.
The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment, when read with the accompanying drawings.